1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dryers designed to dry or heat objects by blowing hot air are known. Such a known dryer is described, for example, in JP-A 2006-181297. In a hair dryer described in JP-A 2006-181297, an air blowing unit and a heating mechanism are arranged inside a tubular body case (see claim 1 of JP-A 2006-181297). The air blowing unit includes a turbofan which is a centrifugal fan (see paragraph [0040] of JP-A 2006-181297). Meanwhile, the heating mechanism includes an insulating frame arranged on a side of the turbofan closer to an air outlet, and a heater wrapped spirally around the insulating frame (see paragraph [0045] of JP-A 2006-181297).
In order to increase the volume of air sent by a dryer, it is necessary to rotate a fan of the dryer at a higher speed. However, in the hair dryer described in JP-A 2006-181297, for example, a large number of members, such as the insulating frame and the heater, are arranged downstream of the fan inside the body case. This hair dryer has a problem in that, if the fan is rotated at a high speed, a large amount of noise is caused by interference of the airflow generated by the fan with other members.